蚂蚁捣乱
}} 蚂蚁捣乱是''辐射：新维加斯中的支线任务。 详细攻略 达成目标 *杀掉所有在发电机室的蚂蚁。 *重置两个整列发生器，然后重置主断路器。 和拉克尔对话开启该任务。她告诉邮差一些蚂蚁侵入了他们的通信阵列。 * Walk to the Nellis array near the eastern side of the base. * Using the key Raquel provided, enter from the south side of the array. * Take the first left and follow the catwalks to the descending metal stairs. * Go down the open metal stairs to the factory/generating room floor. * Optional: If wanting to use Loyal's sonic device, look for a conical pile of trash about chest high. Place the sonic device on the pile and trigger it. This kills all nearby ants inside of the array. * If decided against using the sonic device, then it will be required to personally kill all of the ants in the first room of the generating room floor * In the second area, flip the two array generator switches on the east wall (look for the lights), and kill any ants present. * Flip the final switch, which is halfway down the stairs that was descended to get down into the generating room floor. * Once the three switches have been flipped and all of the ants have been exterminated, return to Raquel to complete the quest '''Alternatively:' It is actually not necessary to kill the ants as long as the power is turned back on. The Courier can then return to Raquel and lie about the ants being cleared out with a Speech check (55). This will result in a loss of Karma, but will still award Boomer fame, exp. and will successfully complete the quest. Optional objectives * After receiving the quest from Raquel, talk to Loyal (in the barracks or hangar). If the Courier can pass a skill check of 50 in either Speech or Science, they can ask him for the sonic emitter. * Locate the ants' nest, in the second area of the building (the dirt pile against the corner almost due south of the doorway and entrance ramp). * Place the sonic emitter on the ant's nest. Quest stages Notes * The ants will explode and cause massive damage to any nearby life-forms if killed with most weapons, including: explosives, energy weapons, the ballistic fist, the Ripper, or the chainsaw. Most conventional weapons appear to be fine, although not in the case of guns added in the Honest Hearts add-on. (See the Bugs section.) * Thump-Thump, a unique grenade rifle, is found in the section east of the ant mound (near a skeleton) on the bottom floor. * There are several shelves of ammunition boxes, and cartons of ammunition in several different rifle and handgun rounds along with two mini nukes on the northern side of the bottom floor, right next to the garage door ramp. * Boomer armor, helmets, ammunition, and standard grenade launchers can be found on the first floor by looting the two dead Boomer soldiers Raquel mentioned they lost. An assault carbine and marksman carbine can also be found by the bodies of the Boomers. * Be careful not to accidentally shoot the howitzer shells while killing the ants. If they are damaged, they will explode, causing an even bigger explosion with the death of any ants. ** The catwalk is not high enough to avoid the explosion of howitzer shells below the Courier if an explosion accidentally occurs. * Activating the sonic emitter will kill any ants in the vicinity without them exploding. * ED-E's electrical zap causes the ants to explode, so leave him outside before heading in. Behind the scenes "Ain't Misbehavin'" is a 1929 song written by Thomas "Fats" Waller. It is featured in the musical of the same name. Bugs * When completing the quest, the terminal near the solar panels seems to magically disappear leaving no trace whatsoever. * When speaking to Raquel after completing all objectives, the only available option may be "Goodbye" or "See you later," making it impossible to complete the quest. * On occasion, the main circuit breaker switch will not register being activated. The switch will move up and down, but the quest will not advance. Using gets the Courier past this. For the xbox360, just simply leave the 3 switches alone, then do a quest for the Boomers and return to turn on the switches after the quest is complete. * All Honest Hearts guns are confirmed to cause ants to explode, from the .45 Auto submachine gun to the Survivalist's rifle. ** This bug is caused by an oversight error in the DLC's initialization script, placing the weapons into a form list titled "ExplodesGasTrapsOnHit". Firing into a gas trap with the aforementioned weapons will also ignite the gas traps even though other bullet-firing weapons do not. PC players with New Vegas Script Extender installed can make use of this command console batch file to undo the error for the currently loaded character: PasteBin file Download this text file into your root New Vegas folder (NOT the Data folder), and enter the console command "bat HonestHeartsGasTrapFix" in-game. Note that you may need to alter the console batch file . Instructions are in the batch file's comments for which portions to alter. * The Courier receives credit for killing the ants with whatever weapon they currently have in their hands when activating the sonic emitter. Activating the emitter with a one handed weapon equipped counts towards one-handed weapon kills, etc. ru:Плохие муравьишки de:...tanzen die Ameisen auf dem Tisch Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Boomers quests